a Christmas miracle
by JMS135
Summary: Jeanette gets hit by a car and is forever paralysed simon blames himself since Jeanette saved him from getting hit, will there be a miracle for Jeanette. a simonette Christmas story. cartoon version.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody I am back with a new story please enjoy and this is not the sequel to Jeanette's love if that is what you are thinking, anyway enjoy.**

it was the last day of school and simon and Jeanette are walking home from the library. talking.

" so, it is nearly Christmas in just one week", said Simon.

" yeah, I wonder what I will I be getting this year", said Jeanette.

" let's wait until it is time", said Simon.

" okay", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette I have something to tell you", said Simon.

" what is that", said Jeanette.

" I love you, ever since I first saw you I love you and always have", said Simon.

Jeanette couldn't believe it her crush loves her.

" I love you to", said Jeanette.

then they were about to give their first kisses to each other when suddenly.

their lips met.

a minute later they stopped.

Jeanette sighed happily.

then a car came by a drunken driver didn't see where he was going and neither was simon.

then Jeanette pushed simon out of the way causing the car to come to her.

the car hit her and in her point of view everything went black.

simon ran to Jeanette's aid and called the ambulance.

" please don't leave me Jeanette", said Simon.

then an ambulance car came and Jeanette was rolled to the emergency room while simon was in the waiting room making sure she was alright.

he hope she is okay.

**well first chapter done and this story will end on the Christmas day.**

**I promise the next chapter will be tomorrow, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everybody I have another chapter of a Christmas miracle, enjoy.**

Simon was in the waiting room waiting to see if Jeanette is okay, he decided to call Dave and miss Miller to let them know what has happened to Jeanette.

after he called the doctor returned.

" I have good news and bad news, the good news is she is not dead and she is not in a coma either but the bad news is she is paralysed, from her legs below, and she is paralysed for life, sorry", said the doctor.

simon then cried.

" this is all my fault", muttered simon.

then Miss Miller, Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor entered.

" is she okay", said Eleanor.

" she is, but she is paralysed", said Simon.

" can we go see her", said Miss Miller.

" the doctor said I can see her 10 minutes ago but I decided to wait until you all turn up, let's go", said Simon as they went to Jeanette's hospital room.

they decided to let one person in at a time to talk to Jeanette, after that simon went last, he walked nervously to Jeanette.

" hey simon", said Jeanette.

" I am so sorry, this is my fault", said Simon.

" why would you think it is your fault", said Jeanette.

" that car was meant for me", said Simon.

" I saved you it should be my own fault since I decided to push you out of the way", said Jeanette.

" if only you didn't you can still walk", said Simon.

" I may be forever paralysed but I still love you and I am still Alive and still have you", said Jeanette.

" I guess your'e right", said Simon.

" when do I leave the hospital", said Jeanette.

" the doctors said tomorrow", said Simon.

" okay, oh and simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" I love you", said Jeanette.

" I love you to", said Simon.

then they kissed


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everybody I have another chapter of a Christmas miracle, enjoy. this story is going to be a short story except with five chapters.**

as soon as they got home they made a choice, they decided to let the Seville's come over the Millers on Christmas eve and only do the partying and let the Miller come over the Seville's on Christmas day and open the presents while partying again. since Jeanette was paralysed she had to stay on a wheelchair, simon still blames himself.

once he was at home he started thinking of what present he should give to Jeanette to make her feel better since she couldn't walk.

then he had a thought on what present he should give to her and he went to the shop, later on he returned with something for Jeanette then he wrapped the present up and put it in the tree and waited for Christmas to come.

in the Miller residence Jeanette was looking at her legs.

" why aren't you mad at Simon", said Brittany.

" because it wasn't his fault I got hit", said Jeanette.

" why did you just push him out of the way if you didn't do that you would still be walking", said Brittany.

" I pushed him out of the way because I love him", said Jeanette.

" why would you love a nerd who is to blame for such cause of your legs", said Brittany.

" why are you asking me these questions", said Jeanette.

" Just saying", said Brittany.

" anyway I better get going", said Jeanette.

" where are you going", said Brittany suspiciously.

" at the library", lied Jeanette.

" you already went there an hour ago, where are you really going", said Brittany.

" iamgoingonadatewithsimon", said Jeanette quickly.

" what", said Brittany.

" I am going on a date with simon", said Jeanette quietly.

" what", said Brittany.

" I SAID I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH SIMON, HE ASKED ME OUT THERE HAPPY NOW", shouted Jeanette.

" no I am not happy, I can't believe it you actually got a boyfriend before I did", said Brittany.

" sorry Brittany", said Jeanette.

" no I should be the one apologising I shouldn't have snapped at you like that anyway enjoy your date", said Brittany.

" okay bye Brittany", said Jeanette.

then she rolled herself to the park to meet Simon.

" so Jeanette now that you are forever paralysed, what are you going to do with the legs", said Simon.

" I won't bother cutting them off", said Jeanette.

" okay", said Simon.

" If anyone tries kicking me in the shins I won't feel a thing, that is good isn't it", said Jeanette.

" yes", said Simon.

" are you okay Simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah I'm okay", said Simon.

" are you sure", said Jeanette.

" as long as I have you, paralysed or not, I am always okay", said Simon.

" okay, well it's getting late I better leave, see you tomorrow simon", said Jeanette.

" bye Jean", said Simon.

once simon went home he decided to go on the computer and play games until dinner is ready.

" seems like Jeanette dose not hate me", said simon.

**next chapter will be on very soon, not tomorrow or the day after but the day after that.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**seems like I couldn't help myself but post another chapter of this story this is the last chapter anyway enjoy.**

when it was Christmas eve the chipmunks went to the Miller residence.

they started partying, watching Christmas TV shows, singing Christmas songs and eating food.

once they were about to leave they said merry Christmas to each other and the Seville's left.

then once the Chipmunks are in bed simon went to the window and said.

" Jeanette couldn't walk, I love her and she is forever paralysed, she may not blame me but I still somehow feel it is my fault, what I want for Christmas this year is no toys or games or clothes, all I want is Jeanette walking on her two feet again, I wish she was never paralysed, I wish Jeanette can walk, I don't want anything else for Christmas but just want to see Jeanette walking again", said Simon.

then he went to sleep.

what he didn't know was someone heard his wish and that someone was the big man in red.

once Christmas morning arrived the Chipmunks, the Chippettes, Dave and Miss miller are opening presents.

then they sang songs, the Chippettes sang the first song.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way.

after that the chipmunks went and sang.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock.

then Jeanette sang her solo song.

" Here is my present to you simon", said Jeanette as she sang.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby.

then all of a sudden after she stopped singing, she hopped off her chair and her two feet are on the ground and she was standing, the next that happen she started walking, Simon couldn't believe his eyes, Jeanette can finally walk again, his wish came true.

" merry Christmas simon", said Jeanette as she walked up to simon hugging him.

" merry Christmas Jeanette", said Simon as he gave Jeanette a kiss knowing a mistletoe is above their heads.

" I thought you were going to be paralysed forever, the doctors said", said Simon.

" I suppose we have a miracle", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" Simon", Said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" I love you", said Jeanette.

" I love you to", said Simon, giving her another big kiss.

**the end.**

**anyway another story will be soon, next year, anyway, All I Just want to say to all of you is have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
